Geek in the Pink
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Being the step sister of Ashley Massaro, is never what it seems. What happens when Her geeky step sister takes something very important from her? Ashley X Paul London X OC
1. The Sister from Hell

**A/n: This is for my best bud Laura. I think this sums up a few things.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing….Laura owns herself. Lol.**

She was the geek of the family, she had the looks but she hid behind her glasses. Her step sister was the shining star of the family. Her step sister called her the geek in pink, while she was 'pretty in punk' according to the latest shoot on . Laura despised her sister, she stood for everything Laura wasn't and never wanted to be, Laura loved wrestling so much she became a script writer, not just a script writer but the head of the creative team

"Ashley we have a creative meeting in 10 minutes" Laura said impatiently waiting for her sister

"Like whatever I'll be there" Ashley responded

"Hurry up" Laura snapped

"Fine I'm coming" Ashley walked out of the bathroom in what looked like a nine year olds skirt

"Are you going to put a skirt on?" Laura asked looking at her step sisters clothing in disgust

"Like duh I'm wearing one" Ashley protested

"Oh I thought that was your belt" Laura said leading her step sister out of the divas locker room

"Like you can talk with your baggy jeans and your frumpy Care bears sweater" Ashley rolled her eyes

Laura stood at 5'6 with shoulder length chocolate brown hair, she had Almond brown coloured eyes and olive skin, she worse thick framed glasses

"I like to be comfortable and not slutty….but I guess its ok for you since the whole worlds seen your surgically enhanced tits and body anyway" Laura responded with an evil grin as she pushed the loose lock of her hair behind her ear, before walking into the meeting leaving her sister standing outside the door.

Ashley walked in glaring at Laura as she sat down beside Kelly, Laura was now standing at the front of the room with the of the Divas sitting around the long table

"I called you all here to discuss ideas and plans for backlash and beyond…." Laura started "The main idea for Backlash is a twelve diva tag match, Team Baby face vs. Team Heel, Team baby face will consist of Mickie, Michelle, Maria, _Ashley_, Cherry and Kelly and Team Heel will be Beth, Melina, Victoria, Jillian, Nattie and Layla. What do you all think of this?" Laura asked the divas

"I think it sounds good, how would we get started?" Michelle spoke up

"On this weeks 3 hour raw, The Baby face divas will hold a celebration for Mickie which will be interrupted and the ring will be cleared of the heel divas, Congratulations by the way Mickie" Laura smiled

"Thanks Laura" Mickie nodded

The meeting went well and now Laura was left in the board room by herself finishing up her notes

"You had some nerve saying that earlier" Ashley walked in the door pulling Laura out of her thoughts

"Its only the truth my dear, if you can't stand the heat then I suggest you step right out of the kitchen" Laura stood up gathering her notes when Ashley lunged at her punching her to the ground, Laura blocked her face and rolled Ashley on to her back pinning her hands above her head "Nice try step sis, but Jillian taught me some defence" Laura hopped up grabbing her bag and walking out as Paul London approached.

"Hi Laura, have you seen Ashley?" he smiled

"Nope sorry…would you like to come with me to catering? We can see if that's where she is" Laura lied as she bit her lip trying not to laugh at the idea of her sister eating. She never quite understood what Paul saw in her oh so precious step sister.

"Nice sweater" Paul flashed a goofy grin "My two favourite things, Care bears and the colour pink" he laughed at the last statement

"Thanks" Laura chuckled "I wonder if they have any Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" she wondered aloud

"mmm me too" Paul nodded

The two of them got talking about things and realised they had a lot in common

"So why did you become a writer rather than a wrestler?" Paul asked curiously

"Well writing is my other passion, being a script writer for this company is combining two of my passions and being paid for it" she chuckled

"That's very cool" Paul smiled

"So what exactly do you see in my step sister?" Laura blurted "I mean I've been there when she abuses you….."

"you of all people should know she can be a lovely person when she wants to be and I love…." Paul went to continue as Laura placed a finger on his lips

"Save it…" she rolled her eyes "If I see your girlfriend I'll tell her you're looking for her" Laura walked off.

Laura sat down in the Hotel café with Jillian

"I just don't see what Paul wants with my horrible step sister…" she complained

"He's in love….." Jillian shrugged

"I have more in common with him than her" Laura sighed

"I think you like him…" her friend chuckled

"He's nothing more than a friend" Laura denied her feelings

"well you can keep dreaming…." Ashley cut in having heard the whole conversation

"Do you always listen to other peoples conversations? Because I wouldn't make a habit of it" Laura responded

"When its about my boyfriend I will listen…." Ashley said back

"I really don't know what he sees in you" Laura rolled her eyes and walked off with Jillian

"I'll never like that girl" Laura said completely pissed off.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**A/n: Sadly Laura went to bed but I said I'd post it tonight so Here it is…..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….not even Laura…haha, I p'wn her but that's different…**

Laura sat in Vince's office wondering why she'd been called there when Ashley walked in and sat down in the chair beside her.

Vince walked in "Good Morning Ladies" he said a sleazy grin formed on his lips

"Good Morning Sir" Laura smiled politely

"Good Morning Vince" Ashley sat with her legs open

"May I ask why we're both here?" Laura asked curiously

"Well I have noticed there are some problems between the two of you as step siblings…and I want to make this an on screen feud…" Vince continued to go through the details

"What about my current job?" Laura interrupted

"We'd keep that Job open for you if you want to return to it after the storyline, we will hire a temporary replacement from within the company" Vince explained

"Ok well I think this sounds good then…." Laura smiled liking the idea of being able to take Ashley in the ring

"Can you like even wrestle?" Ashley asked

"Yes, Jillian and Beth have been training me" she chuckled

"Well you can have a debut match against Maria two weeks from backlash, and we'll debut you next week at house shows" Vince stated

"Thank you very much Sir" Laura smiled and stood up "are there any other details?"

"No, you're dismissed" Vince stood up opening the door for Laura and Ashley

Laura walked out to see Paul waiting for Ashley, today she wore a superman T-shirt with tight hip hugging jeans as her shoulder length wavy hair was tied up in a loose pony tail, she still wore her thick black framed glasses.

"Hi Paul…" she smiled before walking off.

She ran up to Jillian "Guess what?" she said excitedly

"Just tell me" Jillian chuckled

"I'm debuting after backlash" Laura said jumping up and down

"That's great Hun" Jillian smiled "Who are you going to debut against?"

"Maria" she smiled

"Even better" Jillian chuckled "I think Beth, Melina and I need to give you a make over"

"are you saying I'm ugly" Laura chuckled

"Nope, we would just make you hotter than you already are" Jillian laughed

"Good save" Laura laughed as they approached the divas locker room

Jillian opened the door to the locker room walking in after Laura "Guess whose debuting in two weeks?" Jillian said to Melina and Beth

"Laura?" they laughed seeing her standing there knowing the obvious was clear

"Yes" Laura laughed a long with them "Apparently I need a makeover"

"Yay!" Melina smiled "We get to do another make over" she clapped her hands

"So when is this makeover happening?" Laura asked her friends

"How about tomorrow?" Jillian suggested

"I'm free" Beth smiled

"I am too" Laura agreed

"me three" Melina nods

"We can all meet in the lobby at 12pm"

Laura went back up to her room later that night to see Paul standing outside the door

"Hey what's up?" she tried her best to push her thoughts of him out of her mind

"Hey, I just wanted to come see how you were" he smiled taking Laura by surprise

"I'm good thanks, I've just been busy with work as usual, trying to get you and Brian a push for the tag titles, you want to come in?" she smiled opening the door

"Sure" Paul stepped into her room as she followed him in and shut the door behind them

Laura sat down on the end of the bed as Paul sat down beside her "So…."

"You want to watch a movie with me?" she smiled

"Of course" Paul gave her a goofy grin

Laura sat back on the bed grabbing the control, she flicked through the channels until she found a Care Bears movie "Its perfect" Laura chuckled to herself "Come sit here" Laura patted the bed beside her, Paul moved to sit beside her as they both kept their eyes on the Care Bears movie, Laura let her head rest on his shoulder as he placed an arm gently around her. It was late and they both asleep an hour into the movie.

Paul had said goodbye to Laura next morning and was sneaking out of her room

"Paul, what the hell are you doing in that dorks room?" Ashley exclaimed looking beyond pissed off


	3. 25,000

**A/n: Another chap!! I hope you like it Laura. Read and Review peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't Own a thing, yet I still Pwn Laura.**

Laura sat in the lobby waiting for her friends, she was going to get her make over. She was rather pleased with the fight she witnessed between Her step sister and Paul.

Flashback

"_Paul, what the hell are you doing in that dorks room?" Ashley exclaimed looking beyond pissed off_

"_We watched a movie, just chill. You were busy. We fell asleep during the movie" Paul remained calm as Laura felt a smile forming as she stood behind the closed door listening_

"_Yeah right, don't lie to me Paul, you slept with my geeky frumpy idiotic step sister" Ashley yelled now gaining the attention of other wrestlers and hotel guests_

"_In case you haven't noticed yet Ashley, I'm a geek, my brother runs a website called Geekscape for Christ sake. And one more thing Ashley, why don't you look at yourself in the mirror before you criticize Laura" with that final statement Paul stormed off as Laura moved away from her door._

End Flashback

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her step sister "Laura!" she yelled disrupting the whole lobby, Laura stood up

"Is there a problem?" Laura asked trying to keep a smirk off of her face

"You stay the hell away from Paul" Ashley said poking her step sister in the chest

"One Paul has the right to pick who he spends his time with and two I'll Only stay away if you pay me 25000" Laura blurted remembering the latest headlines about her step sister "I wonder how Mom and Will (Ashley's father) feel now I bet my moms glad you're only her step daughter, I'm ashamed to call you my step sister" Laura words came out sounding harsh

"You don't know that the hell you're talking about so keep you ugly mouth shut" Ashley threw a punch that connected with Laura's jaw, but before Laura could fight back she was being held back by Beth and Melina as Jillian had a hold of Ashley

"This isn't over Ashley, soon Paul and everyone else will see how horrible and two faced you and your plastic face and body are…" Laura walked off with her friends

"How's the jaw Hun?" Jillian asked

"Its alright, Ashley wont be to happy when I kick her ass in the ring" Laura chuckled making light of the situation

"That's a good way of thinking about it" Jillian laughed with the other divas

**7pm the same night**

Laura looked in the mirror again, her chocolate brown hair now had blue streaks and had been cut into layers with bangs, her glasses had been swapped for contacts and her clothing was longer 'frumpy', at that moment she wore a black halter neck top and tight jeans, with blue heels making her stand at 5'8, her make up remained somewhat simple with light lip gloss and black eyeliner and mascara.

"Wow you guys did a great job" Laura said for the 5th time

"Again, we had a lot to work with" Jillian smiled "Now lets get to that arena and shock the hell out of everyone…." She took hold of Laura's hand and led her out of the room, as they got into the elevator Paul's eyes widened.

"Wow Laura you look beautiful" he smiled causing Laura to blush

"Thanks" she grinned

"Your eyes a gorgeous colour" Paul said making her blush even more

"I guess you couldn't tell behind the thick glasses" Laura admitted

"You were just as beautiful then though" Paul said honestly

"I'm glad you thought so" Laura chuckled

She walked out with Jillian as the elevator got to the lobby, Jillian could see the grin on Laura's face

"Oh He so likes you girl" Jillian chuckled

"Nah he was just being nice" Laura tried to play it off

"Psh, I wouldn't be surprised if Ashley's ass got dumped." Jillian laughed

"Nah, he 'loves' her" Laura said in disgust

"Not for much longer" Jillian said under her breath.


	4. A Drunken Mistake?

**A/n: You love me now don't you Laura? Haha I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I still own Nothing and I still Pwn Laura…**

Laura walked in the doors of the creative room at the current arena and received a few gasps from the divas who were waiting for her

"Wow Laura you look great" Mickie exclaimed as the rest of the group except Ashley chorused with their own compliments

"Thanks guys" Laura smiled "So we're here to discuss Backlash, from the response I've seen on numerous websites Me and the rest of the creative team has decided to have the Heel Team win. Beth you will be pinning Ashley. We will have a rematch on the Raw following and Mickie will Pin Jillian for a win." she explained "Thus pleasing all fans and hopefully divas, So I need Mickie, Melina and Beth to stay, the rest of you are dismissed" she smiled as the rest of the divas walked out.

**Two weeks later**

Laura was pacing nervously in the locker room "Laura calm down you'll be fine" Jillian reassured her, just then there was a knock on the door, she went up to the door opening

"Hey Laura" Paul smiled

"Hiya Paul" she said as her nervousness came out in her voice

"I just came to wish you luck. I know you'll do great out there" Paul smiled

"Thanks Paul" she hugged him "I better get going" she ran through the door towards the curtains and stood there nervously.

_Maria went out to the ring accompanied by Ashley. As Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry blasted through the arena, Laura walked out onto the stage raising her hands to the fans who were unsure whether to cheer or boo, she walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring as Ashley's face turned from happiness to anger as Laura waved at her and took the mic from Lillian "Hey Sis shocked to see me?" she said in a sly tone as fans cheered. _

"_I'll deal with you later" She scowled at her sister "But first I have this Playboy slut to deal with" she looked at Maria as the fan began to boo with some female fans cheering. Laura chucked the mic to the ground before spearing Maria out of no where she stood up kicking her head continuously, she set Maria up in the middle of the ring and climbed up to the top turnbuckle "This is for you sis" she yelled before Swanton bombing Maria, she got the three count and slid out of the ring and Ashley went to check on Maria. She backed up the ramp as the ref raised her arms before walking up and going through the curtains._

"Laura you did great!" Paul exclaims pulling Laura into a hug

"Thanks" she couldn't help but grin as he held her tight "Paul you're chocking me" she chuckled

"Oops sorry" he let go and grinned down at her as they're face came closer he leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away "See you later" he mumbled before going over to Ashley who was just coming through the curtains.

"Hey Hun I see our training paid off" Jillian said pulling her into a hug

"Yes it did" Laura smiled

**Later that evening**

Laura had headed to the bar with Jillian and a few of the other divas, she sat there watching them dance crazily, she was sober as Paul came to sit with her

"Hey what are you doing all alone?" he asked

"Watching my friends get drunk and dance like Maniacs" she laughed

"How about we have drinks?" he suggested

"Sure" Laura smiled as Paul ordered them a drink each.

The drinks kept flowing and soon they were both drunk

"I lub you better then Ashley" Paul giggled as he kissed Laura

"Me too" Laura kissed him back.

The next morning Laura woke up in Paul's arms she groaned and looked under the covers seeing the both of them naked.

"Paul…." she whispered shaking him lightly

"Hmm" he whispers keeping his eyes closed

"You and I are laying naked in a bed together" she exclaimed as Paul's eyes opened.

**Reviews please )**


	5. Couldn't Help but Grin

**A/n: Do you love me Laura? Haha I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: Laura (PaulysXHooligan) owns herself, I still Pwn her. Haha. I Own nothing…**

Paul jumped up pulling his clothes on "Damn…"

"So now I'm a mistake?" Laura sighed

"No Laura don't say that" Paul said grabbing her arm

"I'm just in a shock…especially since Ashley is usually the one that cheats on me"

"Well lets make a deal, I wont tell her if you don't…because I know this is nothing like what Ashley does to you. We could make a habit of this" Laura grinned

"That would make me like her" Paul frowned

"Well she doesn't have to know" Laura chuckled shocked at what she had just said "Its not like you verbally abuse her though…."

"Yeah you're right" Paul kisses her "I better get going" Paul peaked out the door looking either way before leaving.

"What have I done? Is he going to be with me?" she said aloud to herself as there was a knock on the door. Laura went up and answered

"Hey Hun" Jillian smiled

"Hey" Laura kept a smile on her face

"How are you feeling?" Jillian asked

"Fine" Laura shrugged "Did you guys have fun dancing?"

"Sure did" Jillian chuckled

"Good, lets get going" Laura said grabbing her bag as they walked out.

They arrived at the arena after having got breakfast and walked into the locker room

"So where did you head to Last night?" Jillian finally asked

Laura got up and looked around the locker room and out the door "You have to keep your mouth shut" Laura said cautiously

"Well I can try…" Jillian chuckled

"Ok well…Last night when you guys were dancing, Paul came over and we had a few drinks and we ended up drunk…" she paused for a moment and checked the coast was clear again "We had sex" she said as Jillian's eyes widened

"No freakin' way!" Jillian exclaimed "Go you!"

"Wait you think this is a good thing?" Laura laughed

"Yes, because now you and Paul have a secret with each other and you horrible step sister isn't in on it" Jillian chuckled

"that is something I never thought about that…but there is more." she checked the coast was clear one final time

"and what's that?" Jillian asked curiously

"We agreed to do it again…" Laura bit her lip

"You slut!" Jillian exclaimed "I'm so proud of you!" Laura burst out laughing

"Proud of me?" Laura shook her head "At least that's one person"

"Theres nothing wrong with it anyways" Jillian shrugged

"Yeah you're right" Laura chuckled "So what are we doing at this house show?"

"You and I vs. Maria and Ashley, you're pinning Ashley apparently" Laura couldn't help but smile at that thought

"Sounds good to me" Laura pink lips curled into a Randy Orton-esque smirk

**The Match**

_Laura and Jillian made their way to the ring with a chorus of Boos as they climbed into the ring Laura took the Mic_

"_Lets beat these 2 playboy hoes to a pulp" she said into the mic as the male fans booed some more "No you can't sing Jilly" she muttered into the mic as her friend tried to take it_

"_You better hold on tight  
Cause i won't love you nice  
I'm gonna do it right  
Let me light a fire in you tonight "_

_Laura and Jillian scowled at entrance as Ashley and Maria walked onto the ramp the fans cheered._

_They made their way to the ring as Maria and Jillian started in the ring, Jillian took control of the match soon the two of them got their respective hot tags and Laura lunged at Ashley beating her to the ground, she waited for her to stand and speared her before laying her in the middle of the ring climbing up to the top turnbuckle she performed her step sisters own finisher 'Star struck' on her for the pin._

Laura got backstage with Jillian and saw Paul and who went over to her and gave her a long passionate skin before pulling away and waiting for Ashley to get to back.

Laura couldn't help but grin.


	6. The Future Lies in my Hands

**A/n: Angelwilliamsfan, Paul does drink now days from what I've heard. But even if he doesn't the drinking is purely for fictional purposes.**

**In other news, ugh typos suck, I saw a few in previous chapters…I'll fix 'em one day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Laura I pwn her.**

**Two weeks Later**

Laura and Paul continued to meet up in secret with Jillian finding every possible Alibi for the two of them if someone asked where they were. Lying to Ashley came easy to both Laura and Paul, after the way that she had treated them both in the past. They were about to run into someone else from Ashley's past.  
Laura and Paul walked out of her hotel room as Matt stepped out of the elevator, it was the day before the draft so it meant that the entire rosters were together.

"What are you two doing?" Matt asked suspiciously, even after what she did to him they were still friends

"He's Ashley's boyfriend he was looking for her…" Laura shrugged

"right…I've heard ever excuse under the sun from Ashley…" Matt shook his head "I never expect this from either of you" he snarled

"You're kidding me right? That whore of that my mother likes to call her step daughter stole the one guy I ever _loved_" she said bitterly as her mind drifted to the past.

_Flashback_

_28__th __June of 2000_

_It was coming up to Laura's 19__th__ Birthday and she had been spending time with Ethan her boyfriend of two years, she'd known him since she was 16 and been with him for a year in half. _

"_Sweetie you're going to be 19 next month" A now 22 year old Ethan exclaimed_

"_I know….so what's my present?" she grinned at him_

"_I'm not telling you sweetie, it's a surprise" he chuckled before kissing her softly as he pulled away she pouted at him_

"_Tell me pweaseee" she said in a babyish tone as she began to give him puppy dog eyes_

"_No sweetie…nice try though" he laughed a little kissed her again_

"_Fine" she laughed_

_3__rd__ of July 2000_

_Laura walked into the quite dim lighted house, Ethan hadn't turned up to pick her up so she went out with her two best friends Roxy and Pamela. They walked in behind her as she turned the light on and a house full of people burst out from nowhere "SURPRISE!" could be heard from miles away as Laura looked at them in shock. She burst into happy tears as Ethan moved over to her and pulled her into a hug "Shh sweetie don't cry…I'm sorry I thought you'd like it" he said rubbing her back as she looked up and him a smile forming on her face she stifled a laugh "No silly I don't like it, I love it" she kissed him "Thank you" . _

_The night progressed and soon things heated up between Laura and Ethan, as they burst in her door still locked in an intense kiss they fell back onto the bed as they slowly removed one another's clothing Ethan slowed down and looked Laura in the eyes "Are you sure about this sweetie? It will hurt…" he whispered_

"_I'm sure Ethan" she smiled, she was ready to give up her virginity._

_The next morning she woke up in bed alone feeling happy with her decision she figured Ethan had gone to make breakfast. She pulled some clean clothes on and brushed her hair before going to ask her step sister if she'd seen Ethan, knocking on Ashley's door lightly and opened the door "Ash have you seen…." she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as she saw her Boyfriend and her stepsister in bed together._

_End Flashback_

"So your doing it to her huh?" Matt said smugly "Sounds smart"

"Would you shut up Matt, she's hurt both Paul and I in similar ways, its about damn time she got a taste of her own medicine, breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll just have to mention about how you cheated on Amy before she even looked at Adam" Laura said bitterly "That's right, I know. Ashley was dumb enough to let your little secret slip to me so don't tell a soul or I will make sure your little secret gets out. Do I make myself clear?" she scowled

"Fine you win this time" Matt rolled his eyes and walked off as Paul laughed

"Wow Laura never knew that side of you" he shook his head

"Sorry, you wont see that side of me again" Laura laughed it off a little. Paul looked either way down the hall making sure the coast was clear he kissed her softly

"Don't listen to Matt, he doesn't know us…" he whispered

"Paul I think you need to make a choice before this all gets out of control…" she sighed "Me or Ashley?"

**I is back and working on a New chap of How to save a life. I personally enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are nice : )**


	7. Out with the Old and In with the New

**A/n: I heart bitchy Laura in the fic. Haha. Here's a new chap.**

**Disclaimer: I still pwn Laura. But I don't own anything.**

Paul left Laura to go think things over. He knew Laura was loyal and would never treat him like Ashley did but he also loved Ashley.

He had made his decision. He made his way to her room knocking on the door.

"Paul…what are you doing here?" she looked at him confused

_The Day of the Draft_

It was the night of the draft, Laura and Paul were excited at the news that Ashley would draft to Smackdown, being on ECW wouldn't have made a difference to them, since ECW and Raw were merging in August, Paul had chosen Laura, but Ashley didn't know yet, he planned on breaking up with her after the show.

Laura sat on a crate waiting for Paul to come back after his match, knowing full well Ashley was too busy with Matt.

As Paul walked through the curtains he grinned at Laura and looked around before kissing her softly "I love you Laura…" he whispered taking Laura by surprise

"I love you too" she grinned back at him, their moment was interrupted by Ashley screeching.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" it was loud enough that most of the people from the locker rooms came out to see what was going on.

"What we think we're doing is showing you what it feels like…" Laura responded as a smirk formed on her lips "Get over it sweetie, he was going to break up with you tonight anyway. So you could be with the Matty's" she said mimicking Ashley's myspace blogs as most of the people who had come out of the locker rooms laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about" she stomped her feet like a four year old

"Actually you know what Ashley, Laura's right, I heard what you did to her on her birthday, no less, all you care about is yourself…" he shook his head "and guess what everyone Matt is no better then Ashley, I bet he forgot to mention that he cheated on Amy before she cheated with Adam, so no he's not Mr Innocent" Paul covered his mouth in shock at what he just said as the people who were still watching gasped, Laura took hold of his arm dragging him out of sight and then burst out laughing.

"Wow Paul…." she shook her head

"It just came out, I didn't mean to say it, Ashley just got me worked up, maybe I should go apologize to Matt…." Laura cut Paul off with a kiss

"Shh…sweetie settle down" she said pulling away as Paul took a deep breath

"Yeah…." he took another deep breath "People were bound to find out any way"

"Exactly sweetie, If Matt gets mad about it ignore it" Laura said with a shrug "I need to go get ready for my match again Kelly, don't worry about it at all"

_Laura vs. Kelly_

_All right!_

"Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out"

_Bellowed through the arena as the fans started booing instantly as Laura made her way out of the curtains raising her arms for the fans, she made her way to the ring and stood in one of the corners waiting for Kelly. _

_She rolled her eyes as Kelly's music blasted through the arena and the fans cheered, Laura could've sworn Kelly's ring gear had gotten sluttier. _

_As Kelly got into the ring Laura lunged at her and started kicking her on the ground before Kelly managed to get up reversing things. Laura let her take control when Kelly went for her signature move the 'Kelly Killer' when Laura moved out the way she began to slap Kelly before setting her up in the corner and she then proceeded to do what she had done to her 'sister' the week before, using the 'Kelly Killer' on her, she laid her out in the middle of the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle to the corner before performing the Swanton bomb on her, she got the three count as the fans booed. _

_She stood in the ring as the faces of every superstar from the Smackdown and ECW rosters flashed on the screen until it stop John Morrison popped up on the screen as his music played Laura made her way up the ramp he walked out and on the stage, he gave her and wink and walked through the curtains with her._


	8. An interesting proposal

**A/n: Eeekkkk MVP on raw twice. happy dances The draft was dumb though. Anyways Loora this is for yah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Loora.**

As Laura walked through curtain she gave John one last smirk before going to find Paul, as she began to walk away she felt someone grab her by the arm, she turned to see a furious looking Matt Hardy.

"Oh Matty did the big mean people find out that you're not the victim?" she taunted him

"Shut up Laura, I told you not to tell anyone" by now he had her against the wall and the look in his eyes told Laura he was serious

"Seriously dude calm down" she said hiding her fear well

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! Why would I fucking listen to you huh?!" he yelled as Laura turned her face away from him

"Matt let go of her right now" a familiar voice screeched taking Laura by surprise

"Why do you care Ashley?" Matt responded still gripping Laura's arm tight

"We may not agree or like one another but whether we like it or not she's my step sister" Ashley moved closer to Matt as he let go of Laura's arm "Go back to the locker room Matt." she said sounding normal as he walked away her attitude changed "I should be able to deal with you myself" she sniggered with her attention still on Matts fading figure Laura took the moment to slip out of her clutches she bolted to the divas locker room finding Jillian "Jilly…" she said out of breath

"What's going on Laura?" Jillian said concerned

"Matt tried to threaten me…and then Ashley defended me…and then tried to threaten me herself…but she was too busy watching lover boy walk away…" Laura laughed trying to lighten the situation

"You could take her any day, but I think Matt should be reported…" Jillian sighed a little "Even though Ashley's an idiot if she hadn't of come when she did Matt would've hurt you"

**Two days later**

Laura walked down to the lobby and saw Paul still sitting there "Sweetie aren't you supposed to be going to Austin?" she said walking over to him

"I still am but" he pauses standing pulling her close "I want you to come with me…" he said nervously taking Laura by surprise "I want you to come meet my family"

Laura bit her lip before a grin formed on her face "I'd love too"

**Austin, Texas**

They walked out of the airport holding hands as they collected their bags Pauls cell phone began to ring, he answered it "hello?" Laura stood there dumb founded "No no that sounds good" Paul said sounding frustrated "Yes I'll be there soon" he hung up as they got into a cab he hung up "I have a surprise for you sweetie" he said as the cab pulled away from the airport

"Ohh what is it?" Laura asked curiously

"it's a surprise sweetie" Paul chuckled lightly pulling her close.

**20 minutes later**

The cab pulled up to the diner as Paul led Laura inside she noticed the large group of people she recognised as Paul's family, he introduced her to each and every person proudly.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Laura" he said proudly as he stood in front of his mother

"Much nicer then that Ashley character" his mother muttered pulling Laura into a hug as Laura chuckled to herself "Glad to here it" she whispered in response before they broke the hug, the group sat down at the large table in the middle of the room as Paul sat there fidgeting he finally got the courage to do what he'd been waiting to do.

He stood up at the end of the table with his wine glass as the whole room including Laura turned their attention to him.

"This past week has made me realise how much everyone means to me. especially you Laura" he pulled her to her feet "I know we haven't been together for long but…" Paul got down on one knee "Laura will you marry me?"

**A/n: hehehehehehehehehehehe. Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Cruel Intentions

**A/n: Long time no update…Read and review peeps**

Laura looked down at him as the room began to spin, she fainted as the room gasped.

Paul shook her lightly " Laura…" he whispered not wanting to startle her

"Yes…" she mumbled regaining consciousness "Yes…." she repeated

"Oh thank god you're ok" Paul said kissing her softly

"Yes" she repeated fully awake

"Yes what?" Paul said looking at her confused

"Yes I will marry you damnit" she laughed as she saw a grin form on Paul's face

"I thought the fainting was a no" he laughed taking the ring out of his pocket before slipping it on her finger

"How could I say no to you" she said kissing him softly as his family erupted in a cheer.

**3 Days Later**

Laura walked into the Divas locker room with her hands in her pockets seeing Jillian on the bench in front of her "Hey Jilly" she smiled

"Hey girl, how was Austin?" she asked excitedly

"Oh it was alright, damn my scalp is itchy" she smirked as she took her hands out of her pockets and proceeded to scratch her head flashing the engagement ring

"OH MY GOD" Jillian exclaimed excitedly "Details Now!!" she squealed as Laura laughed before she told Jillian about everything

"Did someone get it on camera?" Jillian asked excitedly

"I'm pretty sure his brother did" Laura shrugged

"Well tell him he needs to send it to you so I can see it for myself. I really want to see you pass out" she laughed as Laura frowned

"Shut up Jillian" she whacking her in the shoulder as they both laughed more.

They continued to talk before Ashley walked in

"What are you doing at raw whore?" Laura blurted as Jillian burst out laughing again

"I came to see my friends" Ashley rolled her eyes

"you haven't got any friends" Laura laughed "Oh and guess what, Paul proposed"

The two of them argued for a while longer before Laura had her match, handing her ring to Jillian she left for the match.

**After the Match**

"Hey Gorgeous" Paul said kissing Laura softly as she walked through the curtains

"Hey Yourself, guess who's here?" Laura said rolling her eyes

"Ashley, I noticed. She came to visit one of the guys in the locker room, she apparently didn't notice me and started ranting about you, she's jealous"

"Well why wouldn't she be I'm engaged to such a wonderful man, that didn't propose to her" Laura found herself grinning

"Probably" Paul replied kissing her again

"Engaged!?" a female voice came from behind them as Laura turned to see her best friend from high school

"Daryl what the hell are you doing here?" she squealed as the two females hugged

"I'm Mike Adamle's 'Assistant, I debut in ring next month" Daryl explained "Although my name is Erica now, I really don't look like an Erica…" Daryl went to continue on a tangent about her name before Laura cut her off "Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" she asked excitedly

"Oh My God! Yes!" Daryl squealed again as Laura laughed

"I missed your bubbly ass" Laura said before they hugged again

"I want details now…" the two of them caught up as giggles and squeals were heard by everyone, John Morrison kept a close eye on the two females before waiting for Laura to leave he went over to Daryl

"Hi I'm John" he said taking Daryl by surprise

"Oh Hi" she smiled trying to hide her excitement

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink with me?" he asked

The two continued to talk as John hid his true intentions towards Daryl.

**A/n: there is a reason John wants to date Daryl but you'll see. Haha. Reviews please.**


	10. An Existing Obsession

**A/n: This is from unnamed persons POV. Sorry for waiting so long to update. I know its short. WWE are idiots.**

Her eyes looked beautiful as she walked down the street with Daryl. I like seeing what she does with her friends. It was easier to watch her with Daryl then it was to watch her with Paul, they're not meant to be together, she's my girl, well she will be if I get my way.

They got into the black SUV just down the street from the café they'd been sitting in. I wrote down what she had eaten, a chicken salad with no tomato. She was allergic. I saw the diamond ring upon her finger as she pulled out of the small parking space she checked the mirrors. They're heading to the spa for a facial and a manicure and pedicure. They do it every week. Laura has a different salad each week.

Laura is a big part of my life even if she doesn't know it.

I will be there when it all falls down. I have my ways.


End file.
